This Rose Romano x Reader
by SweetCookieNeko
Summary: I'll keep this rose forever. Romano
1. Pt 1: This Rose

"Romano?" Placed into your hands was the light feel of the bonquet of roses. The bright shade of red really made the roses look like they were full of life. In addition to that, the aroma the roses gave off was just the best. After taking a few moments to observe this beautiful suprise, you glanced back at Romano who was staring back at you whith a look of shear fear. The sweat on his face was clearly visible and his body was shaking friously. What was wrong with him? This couldn't be Romano right now, right? At least that's what you intented was the right **answer**. Is he just shy? Was it you?

"Why the hell are you looking at me like that," he said **instantly** grabbing your attention again.

" What do you mean? These flowers are really wonderful Romano. Thank you." You could visualize yourself blushing. Oh how ridiculous you must look (no offense). You couldn't help but **continue** to look at the flowers. It would be akward for you to continue **making** eye-contact with him. The longer you stared at the roses made you think of how long the silence was still going on for. Why did it become so silent? What was Romano thinking of now. Before you got the chance to ask him if you both would like to go out sometime, the evil glare that he gave to you keep you from doing so at that moment. " Romano? Is there something wrong with me?"

" Oh. I fucking get it. Let me guess!" What? " You know you don't have to fucking act like you like them you know."The foul-mouthed country was now attempting to jerk the nice boquet of flower out of your **hands**."(Y/N). What the hell are you doing! Dame it! Let go already." What was this guy's problem? If he wanted the flowers back why did he give it to you in the first place?

"Wait! Romano! Stop it!" But it was already too late. The boquet of flowers were now a disaster. While the flowers dropped onto the ground, you could see the torn, soft petals in the plams of both of your hands. You felt a soft cry inside your body. You could feel the hopes of your dreams slowly fading away from the sight of the disaster that both of you just had caused. "Why did you do that!" You began to cry while struggling to gather the roses back together. After a few moments of panicing, you felt him yank you back to your feet, pulling you away from the scattered pieces that resembled your shattered dreams.

"Get the hell out of here. Pretended this never happened!" He **turned** around to the mess on the ground and continued,"Great! What a waste! I can't believe I spent fifty dollars on this piece of trash!How the hell did I get the nerve to do this." You were too broken to move. Watching him throw away the rest of what he considered was "trash," caused you to silently break down. You didn't want this to happened. This was because you hoped for this, but you didn't have the heart to go do it yourself. You were going to wait for him... You were waiting for him to confess first...But watching him doing this, wasting his courage to do that for you... It was just too desvastating for you. You didn't care about his negitive laungage or his terrible attitude. Your mind was always thinking of how confident he was, how appealing he looked,and how sweet he was on the inside (which you could tell). Other than that, you couldn't find your way through the enigma on why you loved him so much. It was just nonsense. Maybe he loved you too. That had to be it but... He was to scared to confess also... Just maybe... You both didn't know how to responeded to things like this.

"It's not a piece of trash," you muttered to yourself. While he was taking out the second handful of "trash," you quickly scaned the area to see if there was anything left. To your suprise, there was one complete rose that layed ever so softly on the cobblestone surface. You with a quick swift of your hand, you snatched it up and ran away with it.

"Hey come back here!" Romano yeld. You continued to feel the rush of air tearing the boiling streams of tears that sweept from my face. Romano. Why would he ever do that to you?If he loved you so much,why would he treat you like that?How come he acted so different torwards other women. Maybe you two together weren't meant to be. Maybe it was best for you to disappear from his life forever. That would make life easier, right? It probably be the best for both of you. You could finally move on and so could he. It was all too confusing and the stress wasn't healthy. And that's what you were going to do. But, what was to make of the flower?

(2 months later)

" That flower on your head looks nice." You held on your rose just for awhile until the strong gale pasted. " Are you okay?"Germany said.

" Um- I'm fine Germany," you replied. After a few moment of adjusting your hair and clothes you continued your day. "Come on Germany! We have to make it in time for the fireworks!" He nodded his head saying,

" You're right. Let's hurry." He took your hand and ran with you towards the park. You didn't know if you should still be ashamed of keeping the rose for this long. But you still felt like it was something important. You couldn't let something like this go into the trash. Because it wasn't trash. Not to you at least. However, you were with Germany now. He was your really good friend and unlike Romano, he exressed his feelings about you openly. You guys were still friends, but you both knew that your relationship with him would escalate anytime sooner or later. While holding his hand running, it was getting harder for you to keep the rose in your hair. You placed your hand on the flower. It kept reminding you of Romano. How he felt for you... No, you couldn't think about him. Not now at ? Romano? You couldn't tell... Would it be easier to let go of the flower... or Germany's hand... Which one was worth holding on to.

( End of Part 1) P.S: Sorry for grammar mistakes!

Ummmmm... How was it? I'm pretty proud of this writing considering I'm new to Fanfic. I really hoped u like dis beacuse I'm losing it ( Tee-hee ) Thx for reading! This is an ongoing story so if you want more, PLAESE comment. Please don't leave me hanging .


	2. Pt 2: Is Here For you

They were beautiful, the fireworks. Even with the repeated shock of sound they gave off, the shimmering flares of light that shot up into the midnight blue sky couldn't change how you saw the world at this moment. You could see the colorful images of light show off their vivid spark of life until they faded into the empty atmosphere. Once they disappeared, the cycle would start all over again. And the best part was, it never got boring. Looking up at the stars just made you think of how amazing life was. Not only that, but Germany looked liked he was having a good time too. You made a quick glance at him, hoping he wouldn't notice. He looked as stern and serious as usual. He looked into depths of the endless void of sky. You could tell that he was really thinking and focusing. It looked as if his mind was intersecting with the world around him. In other words, it looked like he was in his own little world in present time. You weren't going to forget this day. Even if you and Germany weren't together, you weren't going to treasure right here and right now, but only because you told yourself not to. But something didn't feel right. You needed something more to happen to treasure this moment, and it had to happen now... But what was it that you needed right now? " They are really pretty," said Germany.

" Yeah..." You smiled, " Do you mind me being here, with you Germany?"

" Why would I mind that?"

" I don't know," you said pulling the front strand of your hair behind your ear. At first you didn't understand why you asked that stupid question. But a few moments later, you remembered why. It was Romano. He scared you. He broke your heart. It was him who made you feel like a threat to anyone you met. That's why you felt so unsecured towards every other guy you met. The thought of being unsecure brought up the next question.

" Umm... Excuse me,Germany?" You lightly laid your finger onto the cloth of his shirt to make a quick tap. You didn't expect him to respond to you so quickly. The moment you rested your finger, he had already turn his head towards you. You slightly looked down to blush. You were always like this around other boys... Why did it have to be this way?!

" Yes (Y/N). Is something bothering you?" He replied. You answered shaking both your hands and head no,

" No! Nothing is bothering me! It's just that..." You slid your right hand behind your neck with the fear of asking the question. Maybe should dodge it by asking another question that's less pathetic, at least. The existence of the crashing sounds of bright light in the sky began to disappear from both of your notices. At this time, you two were about to seek a more serious topic than the exciting display in front of you that tried to burst its way into your attention, which it has currently failed to do. You continued, " Well Germany... May I ask you a question?"

" What is it (Y/N)"

" Honestly speaking, and not including you in general but... Do you think I'm a-attractive in any way. I mean not exactly in appearance! I most mean in quality traits. I won't be offended," you added sheepishly. You knew that was a straight up lie. Anything he was going to say, even if it was a good thing, was going to affect you for your whole life. You were that sensitive and shy. He continued to retain his stern look. It wasn't long until he gave his response.

" (Y/N)... I actually think you are one of the most attractive females out there. You have a really good-natured background. I think you are a really nice and caring person."

" Ahh- Thank you... Germany. I think your really nice and handsome yourself." You were giving off that embarrassed smile that you always gave when you didn't know how to respond. You watched as he reflected the same face back. Well at least you weren't alone. Without noticing at first, he was motioning his hand towards your hair until he stopped instantly a few grasp away. He asked,

" May I?" You nodded. You felt the creeps of embarrassment run past you skin as he began to run his way through the strands of your hand. Hopefully he would stop soon. " Where is your flower from earlier?" The surprised country asked. The feeling of his hand slowly receded from your hair.

" The Rose?!" You made him jump the moment your hands attacked your hair. And he was right... The flower was gone... You could sense your inner feelings exiting from your heart. The immerse sounds of sadness blocked out the booming finale of the fireworks. Your brain began to disappear from the current world. You didn't know what to do. Where was that rose! " It's gone... Forever."

" I'll help you find for it (Y/N), if it means that much to you..." You felt the leather of Germany's gloves touch your naked shoulders. You could feel his solid hands firmly rest on your shoulders. It was making you weaker. He cared about you but...

" Um- no it's fine Germany," you said with a fake smile. You kept away the feeling of sadness. At least until you guys made your final departure for the day. He looked at his watch. His eyes widened.

" Oh is it that late already!" You could see his worried expression. You could tell he didn't know what to do. He knew he couldn't just leave you there.

" It's ok Germany. I should be getting home too."

" Don't worry," he said. He pecked you cheek and continued, " I'll help you look for it tomorrow."  
>Before your face could turn pink, Germany was already gone.<p>

You ran furiously through the night looking for that rose. You needed to find it tonight. You weren't going home without it. No matter how dangerous, how cold, or how hard it got, you had to... Oh Romano... Germany was different.. But you didn't feel right with Germany. Romano was still dangling from the verge of your heart but, why?What was it about Romano that made him stand out from the outside world? Why that country in particularly? Without notice, you felt the solid surface of a rock, crash onto the front of your shoe. For a second, you could feel your body soar into the emptiness of the sky, soon descending into the hard concrete of the streets. The intense impact into surface, on rock scrapped the skin of you legs, hands, and arms. Lucky not landing straight on your face. You still feel blood beginning to leave your body You were blinded and hurt. You screamed in deep pain and continued to lay on the ground. Oh why were you such a fool." Ohh... She looks nice. Look at her. You didn't open your eyes. You were too hurt to pay attention. The anonymous voices continued.

" Oh man! What do we have here?" You could sense the existence of two figures hovering over your bleeding body. You began to wimper,

" Please. Leave me alone." Suddenly you could feel a cold hand wrap around your wrist. Your body was being lifted. You crashed into the body of some male. Your vision at the moment was too blinded from the crash to make him out. Besides, it was dark outside were scared. You struggled to escape but that just caused more blood to gush out of your body. " Oww.."

" Awww. She's cute too."

" Maybe we should take her to our place." You felt someone come close to your face. Your fear began to increase and at the same time, your body was weakening. You tried again.

" Please don't hurt me. I just want to go home..."

" Aww... Sweetheart we are going your new home... You'll really like it there. Hehehe.." You didn't want this to happen... What was going to happen to you... You were being kidnapped... You were never going to find that rose...

" Romano..." You began weeping for him. You didn't know what else to say. You were doomed either men began to laugh at how fragile and weak your calls were. You knew Romano wasn't there. He was never going to be there for you and the problem was they you didn't know exactly why. You didn't know if he loved or hated you. Maybe even both. All you knew was that he was never going to answer you. It was because there was something about you that made him want to avoid you. There was something wrong with you. Romano... you wished he was were always there for you. Why couldn't he show that he cared." Romano," you repeated a final time. Your vision began to die. And your hearing was blocked. You were unconscious now. You didn't know what was happening around you. The last thing you heard was a response you that you'd never expected to hear in a million years. He responded to your call. He was there...

" (Y/N)!?"

Romano was there... For me...

Dear fans/viewers :),  
>Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I stayed up until 11 p.m making this for you so please be grateful. This is an another excuse of why it might not be as good as the last chapter. I don't know. Plz fav.comment if you want more. Good night!


End file.
